


Red Dead Venom

by orphan_account



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Related, Canonical Character Death, Dysfunctional Relationships, Heavy Angst, M/M, Post-Video Game: Red Dead Redemption 2 (2018), Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Taking place after the mission "Red Dead Redemption" a short look into how Micah and Dutch dealt with being on the run, how they dealt with being together, and how it all ends.





	Red Dead Venom

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to show a possibly darker side to how Dutch's mental state went to shit after leaving Arthur on the mountain, as well as him being desperate to feel in charge again, and Micah's intense need to make Dutch proud of him and to stay with him while they were on the run. I by no means condone this in real life and this meant to show just how fucked up situations like this can be! 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy!

Few people ever told me they loved me. My ma, my piece of shit pa, and my brother once. Suppose I didn’t care too much when my parents said it, and my brother, well, he only said it cause we was caged in by law one time and he thought he were as good as dead. It did not matter to me then it ain’t gonna matter to me now.

Heh, of course those was my feelings before Dutch told me he loved me.

When he told me he loved me, weren’t nothing that mattered more.

We was drunk when he first said it. It weren’t long after we escaped the Pinkertons, we was holed up in some shithole hotel in the middle of nowhere. My ma used to say drunk minds speak sober thoughts, and while she were wrong about many things, I suppose she weren’t about this.

He pulled my face in real close when we was getting ready to go to bed. It had been three weeks since the falling out with his gang, since he left Arthur to die on that mountain. You will forever be missed _Black Lung._ You died because Dutch did not love you. He did not love you like he loved me, that’s why he went with me and left you alone. It ain’t fun to be alone, is it?

He’d been real dour since it all went down. He grumbled, he weren’t sleeping, he hardly ate and it was seldom I ever seen him  sober. He would look at me some times, real intense, like I would be struck down if I dared to make eye contact. I ain’t ask him what he was looking at. Figured he would tell me. I reckon I were glad I gave him the chance.

He waited till I was near naked. I had just washed up, dulled by the large amounts of whiskey we had just drank at the bar downstairs. He staggered over to his chair next to his bed, and took swigs from the beer bottle he snagged on the way out. There went them watchful eyes again, he ain’t ever watch me this hard after I damn near wiped out Strawberry. But I just went about my business. I heard his pants come undone but then it were still again.

“Turn around.”  

Dutch’s voice had always been one of his most charming features, I reckon. It was like gravel under a wagon wheel. He sounded hungry, mad…lustful.

Sure enough I did and I was met with the sight of one Dutch Van der Linde’s dick out, limp and being carefully stroked by him, all the while his eyes never left mine. I ain’t know if I should react with anger, fright, or excitement so I decided that a mix of all three should do the trick.

“This what we doing now? Suppose you just could not wait till I was sleep?”

“I ain’t want you asleep for this.”

I reckon if I had placed Dutch in a room with a feral dog, I’d hardly know the difference myself. He growled when he spoke, like he were trying real hard to keep his composure. I wanted to break it. Ain’t no gang here no more. Ain’t no one here but us, just how it always should have been. If it was just us then maybe Blackwater would not have went down that way. He always cared too much about Black Lung, and Scarface, and that damned geezer that tried to leave him! They all tried to leave but not me, I stayed. I stayed because I loved him. And don’t it feel good to know he love me too. I asked him that question that I would never tire of. It were his favorite to hear and my favorite to say.

“What would like for me to do, Dutch?”

He smiled, but it were warped, dangerous but inviting. His hand stopped touching his dick. Then them ringed fingers beckoned me. And so I went to him. He grabbed at my arm and rubbed it with his thumb.

“Kneel.”

I felt the hardness in my own union suit and my cheeks went red. He ain’t care, he weren’t even paying attention to that, he wanted me to kneel. So I did. He grabbed at my hair roughly, I gritted my teeth and felt my own dick jump at the aggression. There weren’t nothing he could do to me to break me, I loved him. I loved him more than Miss O’Shea ever did.

“You been using that mouth an awful lot, Micah. It good for anything other than drinking and spewing shit?”

“Sure.”

I pleased him. Like the good gang member I was I pleased him and my reward were his cock shoved in my mouth. I gagged at first, I think I tried to speak too. Then his hand was firmer in my hair as he bobbed my head up and down on the sour-tasting dick. I ain’t let him see the tear that ran down my cheek as I tried to keep my food and drink down. I wanted to please him, his moans; his hips bucked and his dick twitched in my mouth were everything to me. I would swallow all of him if he asked me.

“You like that don’t you?” He groaned.  His hand yanked at the sore spot in my head. I said yes as best I could. He yanked at it again. Then he pulled me off and pushed me to the bed. I moaned too and he laughed and with one swift motion, my union suit flap was opened and the painful sensation of Dutch entering my ass replaced the cold air blowing on it. He kissed me on my head while he thrusted.

“Oh god…” His leg twitched, he had been at this for all of five minutes. It had been a while before that too where he ain’t get to release himself. I was helping him and this is why he loved me!

“Oh god…” He started to thrust faster in my hole and it got hard for a bit before he slowed down again and the warm, thick fluid filled the inside of me. He panted and moaned as his cock continued to throb in me for a few moments.  He pulled out and walked over to his nightstand where he cleaned himself up with the rag there. He threw it at me as I lay on my bed tired, spent, and sticky.

“Clean yourself up and let’s get to bed.”

And I listened. He came back over and gave me a kiss on the head. My mama ain’t even kiss me like that when I were young.

“I love you, you know?” He whispered it into my ear careful-like. He smiled at me, still carnal, but if I looked I could find that love. I could!

“Thank you, Dutch.”

He blew the candle out and I watched him sleep for a bit before I went to sleep myself. When we woke the next morning, he were already drinking again and it were like he never moved from last night. I…serviced him again and when was finished he looked at me coldly and said, “Hosea was better than you are, don’t make no mistake on that.”

He kissed me on the head again and said that he were going to get us some food. Before the door closed he looked back and said, “I love you, Micah.”

And whatever hurt I felt washed away when he said that. Of course he did. Of course he loved me.

I would be dead if he didn’t.


End file.
